


Wet Tiles

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, human!Cas, motel sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh look, Top!Dean. I didn't think I was capable of that n_n;;<br/>I got distracted from "I'm Here, I'm Yours" again... I'll stop, I swear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wet Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, Top!Dean. I didn't think I was capable of that n_n;;  
> I got distracted from "I'm Here, I'm Yours" again... I'll stop, I swear.

"Dean?" 

Sam always had the worst timing. Dean closed his eyes against the spray of hot water. He was pressed up against Cas, one hand on his hip and the other on Cas' cock, stroking slowly, but he froze when he heard Sam's voice. He flung his free hand up to Cas' mouth, stifling his groan of displeasure. 

"Yeah?"

"You in the shower?"

"No Sam, I just decided to turn it on for fun. I thought you were following up on that lead at the park?"

"Turned out to be a bust. Just some stupid kids playing around- where's Cas?" The ex-angel pushed back against Dean and he had to bite down on Cas' shoulder; both as a warning for Cas to stop, and to prevent his own noises. 

"He uh, he went out to get food." Dean could hear his brother's scepticism through the wall. 

"You sent him out on his own?"

"He wanted to go."

"And you let him."

"Yes." He practically hissed the words, he was painfully hard and wanted Sam out. "If you're so concerned, why don't you go look for him."

"You're trying to get rid of me." It wasn't a question.

"Uh, yeah," his desperation was staring to bleed into his words, and he rolled his hips against Cas, nudging at his entrance. 

"Dean, ew- alright, I'm gone. Just- y'know what, never mind. I didn't need to know that. If I see Cas, I'll warn him not to come back right away." He opened the door with an awkward huff of a laugh, and let it fall shut behind him. 

Dean breathed out a chuckle, pressing kisses into the crook of Cas' neck.

"He's going to find out."

"Only if you can't keep still," Dean hummed and resumed stroking up Cas' cock, earning him a loud groan as Cas dropped his head back onto Dean's shoulder. 

"Oh! Dean..."

"Yeah, Baby I know," his free hand slid down Cas' slick chest, resting on his stomach to hold him back as Cas thrust forward into his hand. Dean pumped faster, encouraging the broken moans that echoed off the shower walls with quick gentle nips to his ear and neck. 

" _Dean, I want you_ -"

Dean leaned in, licking along the shell of Cas' ear, "tell me what you want, Cas"

"I, _unh- want you to fuck me, Dean, I_ -"

"Yeah Babe, c'mere," he leaned forward and Cas rolled his head, pulling him into a kiss with a damp hand on Dean's cheek. Cas' eyebrows pulled together in a frown, and he whimpered as Dean's hand ceased it's motion, pulling back to his hip. 

Dean stepped back, nearly bumping the glass in the small space. He rolled his hips twice, watching his cock slide between the cheeks of Cas' ass before he pushed in with a drawn out groan, fingers digging into Cas' hips. 

" _Fuck_ , Dean," he moaned, slamming his forearm against the tiled wall and pressing his head against it. He groaned as Dean stilled. " _Move, or I’ll make you,_ ”

“Oh?” Dean smirked. He pulled out nearly all the way, pressing too-soft kisses along Cas’ lower back.

“Dean, _please_ ,” his free hand was on Dean’s thigh, clawing at him with dull nails. 

Dean thrust forward without warning, drawing another moan from Cas as he instinctively pushed back. He dug his fingers in deeper, it would leave bruises but it wouldn’t be the first time. 

He built a quick pace, biting and licking at Cas’ neck, gradually slipping his arms up and around the man’s stomach. He dropped forward, fingers entangling with Cas’ against the wet tiles. 

“ _God, I love you,_ ” he whispered, kissing down Cas’ shoulder.

“ _Dean, I_ -” he sucked in a sharp breath as Dean’s fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his hips. 

“Come on Babe,” he murmured encouragingly, “come on”

Cas squeezed his hand almost painfully, coming with a choked shout. His grip on Dean’s hand lessened, but he didn’t let go, rubbing his thumb in slow circles between Dean’s thumb and forefinger. 

Dean’s hips stuttered, his head dropping between Cas’ shoulder blades. He pushed forward with a final groan, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip as he rode out his orgasm. 

\- - - - -

They were lying in Dean’s bed, Dean tracing the purple splotches blooming over Cas’ hipbones, kissing them each individually, when the lock on the door clicked. Dean flung the duvet over both of them, biting his lip at he grinned at Cas. 

“Dean, I swear to God-” he could practically hear Sam’s eye roll, “do you think I’m that stupid?”

He peered out into the room, raising both eyebrows at his brother.

“Look, I didn’t say anything ‘cause you two were obviously trying to keep it some big secret, but I know, okay. I _know_.”

A dark head appeared just below Dean’s and Dean pushed the blanket down enough for them to both stay covered. Dean glanced from Cas to Sam with a smirk.

“Does this mean we can get separate rooms?”


End file.
